


Goodbye my almost lover

by GaneWhoo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, One sided Supercat, SuperCorp, Supergirl's wedding, Wedding, kind of, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/pseuds/GaneWhoo
Summary: She was the most stunning bride she had ever seen. Her smile was brighter than the sun itself. Her ocean blue eyes were shining with love and happiness. The delicate summer wind was slowly blowing in the golden halo of her hair, gathered in a loose ponytail that let some strands escape around her face. Everything about her was perfect, up to the very simple but yet sophisticated dress she was wearing. The fabric was silky and very light, softly glowing under the bright sunlight.





	

She was the most stunning bride she had ever seen. 

Her smile was brighter than the sun itself. Her ocean blue eyes were shining with love and happiness. The delicate summer wind was slowly blowing in the golden halo of her hair, gathered in a loose ponytail that let some strands escape around her face. Everything about her was perfect, up to the very simple but yet sophisticated dress she was wearing. The fabric was silky and very light, softly glowing under the bright sunlight. It was a very simple, yet elegant summer dress, the kind she had seen on the girl multiple times. 

There was a spring in her steps that reminded her of the old times. For a few seconds, her mind drifted to several years ago, when she was the CEO of her own empire and when that girl in white was nothing more than her assistant. Her annoyingly, desperately optimistic, and sunny assistant with a cheap and painful wardrobe made of rainbows cardigans and doubtful trousers. So young and so bright, yet so old and so wise.

Kara Danver was the most beautiful bride Cat Grant had ever seen.

Once upon a time, many years ago and at 10:15 on one normal day, Sunny Danvers walked into her office with that same endearing spring in her steps and Cat Grant, the mighty, powerful, media mogul, CEO of an empire Cat Grant, fell in love. 

She had been spiralling for years, trying not to deal with those unwanted feelings but in the end, she had to admit it to herself. She was head over heels in love with Kara Danvers, her most competent assistant, a woman half her age and with a future as bright as her smile. For two years, she had kept the girl with her, cautioning their strange and slightly inappropriate relationship. They were close to friendship, but with something more that was way beyond the lines of the usual boss-employee standard.

Then one day, she couldn’t take it anymore, she left. She promoted Kara, smoothly enough so that the girl couldn’t see it was a plot to gently get rid of her, before telling her she was leaving. She used the perfect excuse she formulated as advice for Kara, the prospect of diving into the unknown, but the truth was that she needed to get away from Kara without compromising the girl’s future. 

She left and she never came back, even though she promised Supergirl she would.

Kara Danvers flashed her that bright sunny smile Cat was never able to forget and she felt a bittersweet pang of pain surge around her heart. There was not enough alcohol in that party, nevermind in the whole city, to numb the feeling of sheer despair that was settling down her stomach.

The bride waved at her, and the wedding ring caught a ray of sun, blinding her for a few seconds.  
On that monday evening of a late and fading summer, the light was glorious. Warm shades of orange and yellow with deep golden strands of a lazy sun were bathing everything in a poetical manner. The kind that could be painted or described in melancholic poetry. It was a wonderful day of September, and the world was just shining with soft but bright colors, with happiness.

Somehow, along those last years, things went sideways.

Barely a year after taking over Cat’s position at CatCo, James Olsen handed in his resignation and went back to Metropolis to work as a star reporter on Lois Lane’s team. She should have seen that coming, to be honest. He was talented but he never had the shoulders to carry the weight of such a successful but demanding empire. At everyone’s surprise, including hers, Kara Danvers stepped in and took over the position as CEO of CatCo Worldwide Media.

The girl nailed it. In the last five years under Kara’s cares, the empire broke every single one of those high records she had managed to put up after years and years of hard work. She made it seem so easy, it was infuriating, really. Some tabloids would still report a late arrival at an important meeting, an early departure from a charity event, some distracted ramblings from time to time but otherwise, Kara Danvers had truly become the new Cat Grant. 

So much that people were starting to forget the former CEO, despite the name being on the building itself. 

Almost seven years since she had left CatCo and the girl behind her, but not one day went by without a random thought about Kara Danvers. Small thoughts and big ones, from the outfit she would wear, to the feelings she could have for her, from a business decision to the possibility of a future together. Silly thoughts, really. Painful ones.

She absentmindedly sipped at her champagne, her eyes wandering across the crowd gathered for the event. 

She spotted the Danvers sister, who sat on a chair next to a beautiful woman with an olive complexion, dark eyes and even darker hair. They looked close, intimately close but with something that looked more serious. Like respect, devotion, admiration, and support. It looked like love.

Not far behind, standing by the punchbowl, was that cardigan hobbit who used to work for her, years and years ago. Another one who, once upon a time, had a crush on Kara Sunny Danvers. He seemed over it now, with that cute little girl in his arms. Long brown hair, shinny green eyes, chubby cheeks and a toothy smile that was making the freckles on her nose move every time she giggled. Soon enough, Siobhan Smythe-Schott appeared next to her husband and daughter, a loving smile on her lips. She used a tissue to swipe her daughter’s cheek while talking with a woman that Cat knew all too well.

Lois Lane was there, stunning in a deep green dress, and surrounded by Clark Kent and James Olsen, both in a black tuxedo with matching white shirts. Somewhere behind that group, Lucy Lane was talking with Carter and a young man with brown hair, brown eyes and a stubble, someone she didn’t know. He looked oddly familiar but she was certain she never saw him before.

He wasn’t the only one she didn’t know. Aside from some celebrities and some media-related individuals, there was a good number of people she didn’t recognize. Strangers, talking with their hands, laughing with their hearts, drinking alcohol and eating cake without a care in the world, obliviously happy. 

Somewhere along the way, Kara Danvers fell in love too.

The sun met the moon, to quote a cheesy, sappy and lame headline from a pathetic tabloid. But even she had to admit that the description was fitting. Not entirely true and obviously not original at all, but fitting, in some way.

Kara, with her sunny smile, shinning blue eyes and golden hair, with her big altruistic heart and the spring in her steps, was the daylight, the summertime and all the warmth in the world. She deserved to be happy, truly, deeply, finally happy. 

The champagne in her mouth tasted bittersweet. She had wished, so many times, that she could be Kara’s happiness, but she knew, she just knew it wasn’t possible so she had let it go. She had let it go, watching Kara rise and shine to the occasion just like she had predicted she would. 

They never spoke of her other identity. It was implicit and they never brought the subject again after the end almost ended. Of course, she knew who the girl of steel was, she knew that Kara Danvers looked smoking hot in a red cape and a pair of equally red boots, surrounded by a halo of confidence and hope that could eclipse everything else, but they never talked about it. The truth was that, after her departure, she never saw Supergirl again, not personally anyway. The alien stayed linked to CatCo, now more than ever but Cat was out of the loop.

She was bitter about it but in a way, she had asked for it when she promised Supergirl she would come back. She never did.

Suddenly, the first note of a song echoed through the crow. 

It broke her heart in a hundred thousand pieces. 

She could have bet on it, that Kara Danvers’s wedding song would be something from the british, red haired Ed Sheeran. The melody of Thinking Out Loud rose to the sky, orange, pink, and purple from the sun falling down behind the horizon. The lyrics were cutting deeply into her soul, breaking her a little more at every new accord of guitar.

On the dancefloor, Kara Danvers was the most beautiful bride she had ever seen. She was glowing with happiness, her hair shining from the last ray of sunshine, her eyes sparkling with love and hope, and the prospect of a loving future. Her dress moved ever so slowly with every movement she was making. She was spinning and spinning on the wooden floor, so gracious and so far away from the clumsy bundle of nerves she used to be.

Her forehead was leaning against her wife’s.

_So honey now_  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
Maybe we found love right where we are 

Somehow, she had lost the girl and looking back, she couldn’t do anything but laugh bitterly at the irony of it.

One day, as she was counseling Kara on her new career choice, she had told her to go interview the new celebrity in town.

Many years later, Kara ended up marrying her. 

And that’s where she was, heart brokenly drowning her painful feelings with some fancy alcohol at Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor’s wedding.

_'Cause honey your soul can never grow old, it's evergreen  
Baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry guys.
> 
> Come yell at me, **lost-your-memory** on tumblr.


End file.
